


One Thing That Never Happened To Joe Yakavetta

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, One Thing Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that never happened to Joe Yakavetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing That Never Happened To Joe Yakavetta

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [One Thing That Didn't Happen at Seattle Grace the Time Everyone Almost Blew Up](http://annakovsky.livejournal.com/161389.html) by [](http://annakovsky.livejournal.com/profile)[**annakovsky**](http://annakovsky.livejournal.com/) (Grey's Anatomy) and [Five Things That Never Happened to Connor McManus Part One](http://community.livejournal.com/bds_fic/41426.html) and [Part Two](http://community.livejournal.com/bds_fic/41696.html) by [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** (Boondock Saints). Both are awesome. Unbeta'd, again, mistakes all mine.

He was almost nine when he went down stairs alone at night for the last time. He'd woken up at night, thirsty, and had gone down stairs for a glass of water. He'd never thought to go and ask his mother. It was night, and he was at home, and what bad could happen there?

He was almost nine when he began to have nightmares. He'd never had them before, not really. Never woke up screaming, never saw things in shadows, never imagined dangers and evil men out to get him, not at home.

He was almost nine when he began to believe there were monsters under the bed. He'd never thought monsters were real, not until then. He'd never been afraid of anything until then. He believed in monsters from then on.

He was almost nine when he became afraid of the dark. Even thirty years later, he would still sleep with a light on near by. Never a night light, but an actual light. Maybe a bathroom light, maybe a hall light. But always a light.

He was almost nine when he went downstairs to get a glass of water and came face to face with Il Duce.  



End file.
